


A TRAVÉS DE SEOUL

by Mapiawater



Category: EXO (Band), Hansol - Fandom, Hoshi - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Mingyu - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band), Vernon - Fandom, corea, scoups - Fandom, seoul - Fandom, svt, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Kim Mingyu, F/M, Seoul, Sex, Soulmates, Top Kim Mingyu, University Student Chwe Hansol | Vernon, scoups
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapiawater/pseuds/Mapiawater
Summary: Luces de neón, pétalos de color rosa, gente dispar...Haneul decide mudarse a Seúl con su mejor amiga Cat, así lo acuerdan al acabar la universidad. Allí la hermana de Haneul, Lana, las espera con una lista que ha llamado: El mejor año de vuestras vidas: 100 cosas que hacer en Seoul. Las espera con la lista y un bar cutre de comida rápida donde deberán trabajar para pagar las facturas y los imprevistos del día a día.Pero no todo se barajará entre noches de chicas, doramas o ramen, ambas deberán enfrentarse al mundo laboral para el que tanto se han preparado, aunque ese mundo suela ser surrealista.





	1. Capítulo 1: La llegada a la gran ciudad.

Las ruedas de las maletas corrían de un lado a otro a través del gran aeropuerto de la ciudad sud coreana, algunos de sus dueños corrían también, otros discutían, y algunos tan solo dormían a la espera de su vuelo.   
El aeropuerto de Incheon era, posiblemente, uno de los aeropuertos más grandes del mundo. Ahí debían pasar millones de personas al día, tan diferentes las unas de las otras como los compañeros de instituto lo son entre ellos. De hecho, el aeropuerto de Incheon era conocido como el más grande e importante de toda Asia, el mismo por el cual cientos de diferentes tipos de mercancías movía entre sus paredes y aviones.   
De la puerta donde rezaba la palabra 환영합니다 (bienvenidos) dos chicas arrastraban consigo varias maletas de diferentes tamaños. Ambas, desde que habían llegado a tierra permanecían con una expresión de asombro en sus ojos, en su sonrisa y en sus comentarios, algunos de lo más ingeniosos. Una de ellas, la más bajita y de gafas redondas de cristal, peleaba con un gran mapa de la ciudad y con una de sus bolsas de mano, la otra, mucho más alta y con aspecto cansado, miraba de un lado a otro, sorprendida de su capacidad para leer carteles que rezaban en hangul. Había estudiado idiomas orientales en la universidad, y jamás había concebido que realmente estaba aprendiendo algo, no antes de enfrentarse a la vida real, la misma que sucede mientras estudias.   
Pasaron junto a unos grandes árboles y decidieron parar ahí. No les hacía falta refugiarse del sol, pues seguían en el interior del aeropuerto, pero después de 15 horas de vuelo, algo que no fuese propio de un avión les reconfortaba.   
La hermana de Haneul debía estar allí, así lo habían acordado la noche antes del vuelo, en eso habían quedado después de cinco horas de discusión continua.   
Lana, que ese era el nombre de la hermana mayor de la familia Kao, se había mudado a Seúl apenas una semana después de la mayoría de edad cumplida. Siempre había tenido la necesidad de ir al lugar de donde procedían sus raíces. Cinco años después, ahí se encontraba: vivía en un pequeño piso en Hongdae, procedente al distrito de Mapo-gu. Además, trabajaba en un pequeño bar de comida rápida a dos manzanas de distancia. Su vida distaba mucho de ser perfecta a los ojos de la sociedad y, sin embargo, para ella era todo lo que necesitaba.   
Haneul decidió guardar el mapa, de nada servía si tan siquiera tenían un coche con el que llegar a la ciudad. Con su dedo índice subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz, colocándolas donde deberían estar sino fuese por el sudor y el agotamiento. Resopló, levantando levemente su flequillo recto color castaño. Del bolsillo del pantalón sacó su teléfono móvil, tan viejo y ruin que apenas se veía la pantalla por las grietas del cristal roto.   
–¿No se supone que Lana debería estar aquí?  
Antes de que Haneul pudiese tan siquiera articular una palabra, unos gritos procedentes de las puertas de entrada llamaron su atención.   
–¡Ya llego! ¡Ya llego!  
A lo lejos, una chica de cabello oscuro y puntas bañadas en azul eléctrico corría despavorida empujando a cualquiera que se interpusiese en su camino.  
–¿Esa es…?  
–¿Lana? –Haneul alzó la cabeza para poder ver la expresión de su amiga–, sí.   
–¡Hermanita! –Lana se abalanzó hacia ella, haciendo que se tambalease–¡Cat! –exclamó abrazándola–. Joder, cómo habéis crecido, ya no parecéis las mismas. Cuando me fui eráis unas niñas de secundaria enamoradas, obsesionadas–puntualizó–de Zac Efron.   
–Bueno, eso último no ha cambiado demasiado–objetó Cat.   
Lana, sin embargo, pareció no escucharla, permanecía asombrada ante el cambio por el cual habían pasado las dos chicas: Haneul seguía con la misma estatura que en secundaria, no obstante, Cat había crecido muchísimo. Las gafas de su hermana habían evolucionado, ya no eran las típicas gafas de pasta negras que cubrían toda su cara, ahora eran gafas redondas de cristal, favorecedoras para su pequeño rostro. Por otra parte, Cat también había dejado atrás las gafas, posiblemente las había remplazado por lentillas. Además, se percató de la fina raya dibujada en su párpado y se preguntó si la creadora de aquella perfecta línea había sido Haneul o ella, que comenzaba a interesarse por el maquillaje.   
–Vaya, lo siento por esta inspección tan a fondo, pero es que habéis cambiado mucho, es una locura.  
–Lana, llevamos 15 horas de vuelo encima.   
–Vale, lo entiendo, lo siento…en ese caso…el coche lo he dejado en el parking de la entrada. 

Por fin, después de largas horas de viaje volvían a sentir el aire, una brisa suave a esas horas de la mañana que movía tímidamente las hojas de los árboles, algo pelados por el acecho del otoño.  
Cuando subieron al coche sus cuerpos cansados agradecieron que los asientos estuviesen acolchados, incluso agradecieron el silencio que allí se había formado.  
Habían dejado algunas cosas de equipaje en el maletero, otras en la baca del techo, y las más pequeñas consigo.   
El coche de Lana no era demasiado grande, tampoco era nuevo. Se trataba de un Talbot Horizon de los 80. Funcionaba a duras penas, sin embargo, en una ciudad como Seúl eso no importaba, las personas iban de un lado a otro gracias al transporte público. Nada de coches, tan solo eso y bicicletas, comodidad. 

Una vez se adentraron en el corazón de la ciudad se sintieron como si alguien las hubiese trasladado a un lugar totalmente distinto del cual procedían: por las calles caminaban cientos de personas y aun así parecía haber espacio de sobras para todos. De las pequeñas paradas de comida salía humo, un humo que era capaz de alimentar a todos aquellos que paseasen por allí.   
Haneul, a pesar de no haber pisado jamás aquel lugar, sentía como si todas las historias que su padre le habían explicado cobrasen vida en aquel preciso instante, como si aquellas letras de los carteles escritos en hangul ya hubiesen estado proyectados en sus ojos con anterioridad.   
–¿Es como lo imaginabas?  
Desvió la mirada hacia su hermana, que conducía concentrada en la carretera. De perfil era igual a su madre, o al menos, a lo que recordaba de ella.  
–Sí, bueno, quizás con más luces neón y todo eso.   
Lana soltó una carcajada.  
–Nel, es de día, el sol sustituye a las luces neón, para eso habrá que esperar a la noche.   
–Está demasiado cansada como para pensar ahora, ya sabes, cosas del jetlag–bromeó Cat.   
Haneul suspiró y miró por la ventana. 

Tuvieron que cruzar gran parte de la ciudad hasta que finalmente entraron en el distrito Mapo-gu. Giraron varias calles y subieron otras tantas, y así continuaron hasta que el ambiente cambió, hasta que se transformó del todo: las calles eran transitadas por miles de jóvenes, cada cierto paso, pequeños grupos de música a la espera de un debut se promocionaban, y en las plazas más grandes se concentraban bailarines para demostrar sus movimientos. Las tiendas también eran diferentes, todas tenían grandes ventanales, y su decoración se basaba en colores pastel, de todo tipo.   
–Bienvenidas a Hongdae. 

La puerta chirrió al abrirse, y un gato corrió a toda prisa cuando vio a las tres chicas ante la puerta.  
–Bien, no es el apartamento más lujoso de la zona, pero al menos me lo puedo permitir.  
Cat se encogió de hombros, realmente no le importaba demasiado el aspecto del apartamento de Lana, les estaba acogiendo sin necesidad de hacerlo, tampoco se encontraban con derecho de quejarse.   
Haneul y Cat decidieron compartir habitación, de hecho, no les quedaba más remedio. O lo compartían ellas dos, o alguna debía hacerlo con Lana, pues el apartamento tan solo contaba de dos habitaciones, un lavabo y una cocina/comedor.   
–Estamos en Seúl, Nel, en la puta mejor ciudad del mundo.   
Nel sonrió mientras doblaba unas camisetas para después guardarlas en el armario.   
–Sí, joder, estamos en Seúl, las dos.   
Haneul y Cat se conocían desde que eran niñas, nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia se habían separado y cuando llegó el momento, Cat le prometió que siempre estarían juntas, fuese la parte del mundo que fuese. 

El día pasó rápido para el apartamento número 16. Decidieron que ese día no saldrían, lo tomarían de descanso para poder empezar con sus nuevas vidas al día siguiente, desde una hora bien temprana. Así pues, habían cocinado ramen, e incluso acabado un dorama que habían empezado hacía unas horas atrás. Haneul y Lana hicieron una video llamada con su padre, que estaba en Nueva York, y Cat habló con su hermano mellizo, también instalado en la ciudad estadounidense.   
Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Lana preparó algo rápido y las llamó a la mesa.  
–Tengo una sorpresa que os va a encantar–dijo con un tono emocionado–Este miércoles, las tres…vaya, que sed me ha dado, un momento.  
Cat abrió los ojos de par en par, el corazón acelerado, tanto, que pensó que se le podía escapar por la boca, y miró a Haneul.  
–Bueno, como sabéis he hecho una lista llamada El mejor año de vuestras vidas: 100 cosas que hacer en Seúl, y que como indica su nombre, no vamos a dejar de hacer cosas–explicó–. En mi opinión de persona adulta, no hay nada mejor que empezar una lista de este tipo asistiendo a un concierto.   
–¿Qué? –preguntó Haneul ansiosa de saber la respuesta.   
–El miércoles por la noche tenemos una cita en el estadio del centro de la ciudad con nada más y nada menos que Seventeen.


	2. En búsqueda de la vida adulta.

En la habitación reinaba el silencio. Los rayos del sol se colaban tímidamente a través de las pequeñas oberturas que proporcionaba la persiana. Cat y Haneul descansaban plácidamente, batiéndose en un profundo sueño donde nada parecía importar. Cat se había quedado dormida con los auriculares puestos, posiblemente había pasado la noche poniéndose al día escuchando los álbumes de Seventeen. Haneul, por otra parte, parecía haberse quedado dormida junto al portátil. Toda la noche escribiendo su fanfic la había dejado sin energía.   
Sin embargo, Lana estaba despierta desde hacía horas. Era madrugadora, siempre lo había sido, y teniendo a su hermana con ella la había vuelto más inquieta, con ganas de hacer cosas y no parar. Para poder ofrecerles un buen despertar había decidido que les prepararía el desayuno: un té verde para Cat y un buen chocolate caliente para Haneul. Además, les haría unas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada.   
El vaivén de los coches se escuchaba como si se tratase de una lejanía incierta, no obstante, allí estaban, yendo de un lado a otro a tan solo unos pisos de distancia al piso en el que se encontraban las jóvenes.  
El aroma tan sabroso que procedía de la cocina despertó a una Cat hambrienta. Un olor encantador, una mezcla de la casa de Haneul y las calles por las cuales pasaron el día anterior. Con sumo cuidado se quitó los auriculares en el momento en el que la voz del cantante llamado Vernon comenzaba a rapear. Se maldigo a sí misma, esa era su parte favorita, pero sino iba a comer lo que fuese que se estaba cocinando en aquella cocina, los rugidos de su estómago tampoco le hubiesen dejado disfrutar. Bajó de la litera de arriba, la cual se había asignado des del momento en el que había puesto un pie en aquella habitación, y salió de la habitación, descalza y con una coleta mal hecha que se movía de un lado a otro acompañando el compás de sus pasos.  
Cuando llegó al comedor, pudo ver a una Lana atareada que iba de un lado a otro, que abría y cerraba cajones, la misma Lana que se batía en duelo con las sartenes y huevos. Cat trató de no reir ante aquella imagen tan divertida de su amiga y decidió echarle una mano.  
—Vaya Lana, no sé qué sabor tendrá todo esto, pero madre mía—se frotó el estómago—, ¡Qué bien huele!  
Lana sonrió, todavía en medio de aquella batalla con el aceite que saltaba.  
—¿Y Nel?  
—Sigue durmiendo, creo que ayer apagó el ordenador muy tarde…eso, o se quedó sin batería y fue demasiado vaga como para mover el culo hasta el cable del cargador.  
—¿Todavía sigue escribiendo el fanfic?  
—Nunca ha dejado de hacerlo.  
Lana suspiró. Le gustaba que el hobby de su hermana fuese tan sano como escribir. Siempre era mejor eso que cualquier otra cosa por las cuales se movían los jóvenes hoy en día. Sin embargo, sentía como si su vida dependiese tan solo de aquel fanfic que había comenzado a escribir con 13 años. Era cierto que gracias a aquello Haneul había logrado conocer a gente muy especial, o incluso había logrado cierto reconocimiento en el mundo del fanfiction, pero como hermana mayor sentía que aquello se volvía algo enfermizo cuando dejaba de cuidarse a ella misma tan solo para poder encontrar un buen nudo para el siguiente capítulo. O como cuando dormir se había vuelto algo del segundo plano, algo para nada importante en su vida.  
—¿Crees que algún día lo dejará? Ya sabes, le dirá adiós a sus personajes.  
—No conoces a Nel, nunca dejaría a sus personajes atrás. Me arriesgo a decir que son más importantes ellos que yo—bromeó Cat mientras cogía una tostada untada en mermelada—. No sé Lana, le gusta, y a la gente le gusta que ella lo haga. No veo el problema por ninguna parte.  
—Cat—dijo Lana a la par que ponía la cafetera—, sois adultas, os guste o no esta realidad, lo sois. A partir de ya, por no decir hoy, vais a empezar con vuestra vida adulta, y creo que un fanfic no pertenece a este tipo de vida. No sé, ¿Qué dirá en la entrevista de trabajo? Hola, me llamo Haneul y me paso todas las horas del día pegada al ordenador para escribir un fanfiction de dos personajes que ni siquiera se quieren en la vida real.  
—Por… ¿ejemplo? —respondió Cat encogiéndose de hombros.  
—¿Qué hay para desayunar? ¿Un poco de critiqueo sobre Haneul con mermelada?  
Ambas se giraron hacia el comedor donde una Haneul, todavía medio dormida, les miraba sin hacerlo directamente.   
  
Al acabar de desayunar acordaron que irían a buscar trabajo para aquello en lo que se habían especializado, para aquello en lo que habían invertido cuatro y cinco años de estudio continuo. Por el momento contarían con el bar de comida rápida que había abierto Lana hacía 5 años, pero ese no era el plan de futuro de Cat y Nel. No, habían pasado por demasiado e iban a lograr el trabajo que, como mínimo, sería el de sus sueños. Así que tan pronto como acabaron con las tostadas, el café y las tortitas, se vistieron con sus mejores prendas y salieron a las calles de Seoul, a las calles de la ciudad de pétalos rosa y luces de neón.  
—¿Y dónde se supone que tenemos que ir ahora? ¿Dónde está Lana cuando la necesitamos? —dijo Cat con un tono dramático en su voz.  
—Siempre nos queda el mapa, mi querido y estúpido mapa.  
—No —rio Cat—, de eso nada, no iremos con tu estúpido mapa.  
Ambas amigas se miraron, incapaces de aguantarse las carcajadas ante el recuerdo de la pelea que tuvieron al llegar a la cuidad con el mapa de dos metros por dos metros que habían comprado la tarde antes del vuelo. Haneul le juró al gran trozo de papel que algún día ya no le necesitarían y ese día acabaría en la basura.  
  
Caminaron largas horas por las calles casi intransitables de aquel martes. Hablaron de muchos temas variados como si fuesen amigas que se rencontraban después de muchos años separadas, e incluso pararon a picotear alguna cosa en un bar ambientado en los años sesenta norteamericanos. Prácticamente se podía decir que habían hecho de todo menos entregar el currículum en algún sitio.  
Haneul hizo andemán de sacar el mapa de la pequeña mochila color rosa pastel, sin embargo, decidió no hacerlo, si lo pensaba detenidamente, de poco iba a servir. Era casi más difícil entenderlo que moverse por aquellas calles laberínticas por primera vez.  
Miró a un lado y a otro de la calle. Era fascinante, lo era el modo en el que caminaban las personas, todas en una dirección u otra. Los cristales de las tiendas dejaban pasar claridad a estas, que se volvían un lugar perfecto para pasar la mañana acompañada de una lectura o un ordenador donde escribir. Los rayos de sol proyectados en los suelos de las respectivas tiendas u cafeterías les dotaba de aquel aspecto acogedor y risueño que era capaz de atraer a cualquier cliente. Haneul tuvo que contenerse para no entrar en ninguna de ellas. Incluso se contuvo para no ir en busca de un café con leche, algo que le hubiese ido genial en aquel momento.  
—Creo, y por una vez lo creo que verdad, deberíamos ser responsables y separarnos para ir a buscar trabajo. No sé, una hora o algo así. Si estamos juntas solo queremos ir a tiendas y reírnos de algunos conjuntos que llevan las personas.  
Haneul la miró con ojos tristes, había aprendido esa mirada hacía diez años, y desde entonces le había funcionado a la perfección.  
—Vamos, Nel—exclamó Cat—. Imagínate perdida por Seoul, ¿no suena emocionante? Igual de perdida que tus personajes en aquel capítulo del fanfiction, cuando empieza a llover y…oh—movió sus brazos tratando de acompañar su tono dramático—tuvieron que refugiarse en un portal muy muy estrecho, y quedaron muy juntos el uno del otro. ¿Cómo era?¡Ah, sí! Sus cuerpos quedaron a pocos centímetros, eran capaces, incluso, de escuchar los latidos acelerados del otro, las respiraciones entrecortadas…  
Haneul puso los ojos en blanco. Era costumbre de Cat utilizar momentos de su fanfic para establecer similitudes, nada parecidas, con la realidad de ambas.  
—Me temo que, ni está nublado, ni vamos a estar acompañadas para que ese momento estrella suceda de verdad.  
Cat le propinó un codazo amistoso en el brazo y se echó a reír.  
—Nunca estaremos acompañadas de un apuesto hombre sino salimos a explorar la ciudad—le guiñó un ojo.  
A veces se preguntaba en qué se parecían Cat y ella, qué era eso que las había unido hasta tal punto de dejarlo todo atrás e irse a vivir a otro país juntas, a otro continente, de hecho. La miró de arriba abajo y le sorprendió el aspecto despreocupado que tenía su amiga, un aspecto que, si ella hubiese decidido tener, nadie le quitaría el ojo de encima, y no por algo bueno precisamente. Llevaba la coleta alta mal peinada, pero en ella parecía algo guay, incluso estético. Sus pantalones rasgados acababan de proporcionarle ese toque de rebeldía tan característico de Cat. Ella, sin embargo, se conformaba con vestir con camisetas negras, a rayas o de alguna película de los 80, esas eran sus tres perdiciones en cuanto a camisetas. Sus pantalones tan solo se batían entre anchos o leggings negros. No tenía tanto estilo como Cat, no, de eso estaba segura. Ella se conformaba con verse aceptable y, además, ir cómoda. Sobretodo cómoda.  
  
Finalmente aceptaron en separarse por una hora y media en aquellas calles repletas de cosas por hacer, gente por ver, y cosas por oler. Cat decidió ir en búsqueda de academias de idiomas, especialmente aquellas que necesitasen un profesor con conocimiento de lengua hispana, inglesa u chino, además de hangul. Para eso se había especializado, siempre había querido enseñar, y siempre se había sentido atraída hacia la cultura asiática. Quizás gracias a Haneul o quizás por ver anime desde que era muy pequeña. Fuese lo que fuese aquello que la había impulsado a escoger una carrera de más de cuatro años para especializarse en idiomas asiáticos ahí se encontraba, en busca de la academia ideal.  
Pasó ante un parque el cual le pareció el lugar más bonito que jamás había visto, lleno de ciprés de pétalos rosas, con un pequeño estanque artificial en el centro y muchos artistas: desde pintores a fotógrafos, todos en búsqueda del plano perfecto.  
Dejando atrás el parque, lugar al que se mentalizó que volvería, llegó a una callejuela estrecha y decorada con serpentinas, que iban de un balcón a otro hasta llegar al último. Las tiendas allí eran mucho más pequeñas que las de la calle principal, y mucho menos iluminadas. No obstante, tenían un aspecto místico, completamente opuesto a lo que ofrecían otros lugares del distrito. Había librerías, y tiendas dedicadas al espiritismo, ciencia alejada a la cultura oriental. En Nueva York, de donde venía Cat, era común encontrar tiendas relacionadas con el espiritismo, la brujería o la magia blanca. En la cultura estadounidense se había normalizado tanto que incluso con ediciones de los periódicos podías hacerte con tu propia tabla para contactar con los muertos o, más comúnmente conocida como ouija.  
Le picó la curiosidad, una parte de ella quería entrar en una de esas tiendas misteriosas, su parte más alocada, infantil, quería hacerlo. Su parte adulta, no obstante, le recordaba que había salido en búsqueda de trabajo, le susurraba que en otro momento podría visitar esas tiendas. Suspiró, exhausta de ser adulta y continuó su marcha hasta que dejó la calle atrás.  
  
Al otro lado del distrito, Haneul caminaba cansada por las calles más movidas de todo Hongdae. No sabía dónde buscar trabajo, y eso era más cansado y aburrido que saber hacia dónde ir. Algunas tiendas, sobre todo las pequeñas paradas, le resultaban vagamente familiar gracias a las historias de su padre. Aun así, si él estuviese ahí, todo sería mucho más sencillo.  
En ese momento de soledad tuvo tiempo de pensar en su fanfic, en qué lío se meterían sus personajes esta vez. También pensó en cómo se presentaría a todas aquellas personas que conocería aquel año. ¿Lo haría como Haneul? ¿O pasaría a la versión más estadounidense y eliminaría el inicio de su nombre, más la pobre letra ‘’u’’ para acabar siendo tan solo Nel? Suspiró. ¿Qué importaba eso ahora? ¿Por qué le daba importancia a cosas tan insignificantes? ¿Por qué lo pensaba todo tanto? Sin lugar a dudas, eso era algo que había heredado de la familia por parte de su padre, todos siempre planteándose la más mínima cosa, evadiéndose del mundo real por culpa de miles de pensamientos a los cuales la mayoría de veces no podían dar respuesta.  
Sin saber cómo, llegó al corazón del distrito de Hongdae. Era precioso, sí, sin lugar a dudas lo era. Justo en ese punto se podía ver la convivencia entre lo moderno y lo antiguo. Se podía ver como la industria había aterrizado con fuerza en la ciudad, como las grandes marcas tenían un espacio importante en ese lugar, marcas que podías visualizar el logo sin tan siquiera tenerlo delante. Asimismo, los árboles o pequeños establecimientos de fruta regalaban al lugar ese aspecto más antiguo, siendo capaces de trasladar a cualquiera a un tiempo remoto muy atrás de la actualidad. Además, las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a caer ahora que el invierno estaba cerca, y las calles comenzaban a llenarse de colores naranjas y amarillos propios del otoño.  
Pasó ante un escaparate que llamó su atención: tenía luces por todas partes, y una gran pantalla anunciaba un casting para maquilladores. Un casting que, según el anuncio y su hangul ya algo oxidado, exponía en qué consistiría la primera parte, la segunda y la última, anunciando por todo lo alto que el premio sería un gran salto para la vida de los ganadores.  
Haneul alzó las cejas sorprendida. Ese spot había llegado a ella casi por arte de magia. Allí estaba cuatro años después de acabar sus estudios en bellas artes que combinó con una formación para ser maquilladora, y ahí estaba ese súper casting que prometía cambios espectaculares, todos a mejor.  
Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y echó una foto al televisor. Sin lugar a dudas ya había cumplido con su función esa mañana, así que decidió entrar en la primera cafetería que encontró y sacó el portátil. Era hora de evadirse con su fanfiction.  
  
—¡HANEUL YAO GYU! —la voz de Cat sonaba enfadada al otro lado del teléfono—¿¡DÓNDE NARICES ESTÁS!? ¡HABÍAMOS QUEDADO AQUÍ HACE MÁS DE UNA HORA!  
Con cuidado se retiró el teléfono del oído y miró la hora. Estaba en lo cierto. Una vez más se había olvidado que lo que escribía no era la realidad.  
—Lo siento, Cat, se me había pasado…  
—¡SIEMPRE LO MISMO, ¡SIEMPRE CON LA VOCECILLA Y DICIENDO ‘‘¡LO SIENTO CAT, SE ME HABÍA PASADO’’ O ‘‘VAYA CAT, QUE RÁPIDO VA EL TIEMPO’’!  
—Me he puesto a escribir y…  
—¡AH CLARO! ¡EL PUTO FANFICTION! ¡ME VOY A CASA!  
Después de eso tan solo se limitó a colgar, dejando a Haneul con un par de palabras que decir, con un par de palabras con las que excusarse, otra vez.  
  
Dos horas más tarde, después de perderse una y otra vez, logró dar con el número 13, el apartamento de Lana, y ahora el suyo también. Cansada, despeinada y sudada subió las escaleras. Le daba miedo el ascensor desde que tenía uso de razón, negándose a utilizarlo a menos que fuese de vital importancia. Hasta ahora, nunca había sido de vital importancia.  
Cuando llegó a la puerta, todavía más cansada que antes, tocó al timbre. Para su sorpresa nadie abrió. De la mochila sacó las llaves, adornadas con llaveros de la gran mayoría de sus series favoritas. Tras cerrar la puerta se percató de la nota que había enganchada justo debajo de la mirilla. La arrancó y la leyó:  
‘’Nel, has olvidado la hora que habíais acordado Cat y tú para reuniros, pero además has llegado tarde a la comida. Esta tarde libro en el trabajo así que Cat y yo iremos a comer fuera y después le enseñaré alguno de los encantos de la ciudad. Llegaremos tarde .’’  
Exasperada, decidió dejarse caer lentamente al suelo. Suspiró y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás—muy bien Haneul—se dijo a sí misma. A penas llevaba un día en Corea y ya comenzaba a cagarla.  
  
La tarde no fue demasiado emocionante, no al menos para lo que se imaginaba que serían los primeros días en otro país. De hecho, las actividades de Haneul no cambiaron demasiado, escribió gran parte de la tarde y la otra gran parte vio alguna de las series que tenía medio empezadas en Netflix. Miró el móvil en varias ocasiones, todas ellas con la esperanza de que o bien Lana o bien Cat le hubiesen enviado un mensaje para verse. En todas esas ocasiones, no hubo ningún mensaje, tan solo notificaciones de Twitter, y la gran mayoría únicamente para advertir de que a tal seguidor le había gustado tal publicación. También bajó al supermercado que tenían al lado y compró unos mochi, tanta serie le había abierto el estómago, y no imaginaba nada mejor que eso para llenarlo. Y cuando el tiempo comenzó a comerse todas sus ideas, decidió teclear el enlace del concurso, indagar sobre lo que parecía cosa del destino.  
Tras una larga búsqueda, no solo de la página web y de las bases, sino que también de todas las redes sociales posibles, descubrió que se trataba de un casting muy aclamado y deseado por la población sud coreana. Además de algo verdaderamente prometedor, donde los ganadores se llevaban un contrato indefinido como maquillador de importantes empresas de entretenimiento nacionales. A Haneul le sorprendió gratamente, aunque su parte más introvertida pareció asustarle la idea. Decidió llamar a su padre y explicarle en lo que estaba a punto de meterse.  
En ese preciso instante, varias calles más lejos del apartamento número 13, Lana y Cat se sorprendían escuchando alguno de los temas de un grupo que todavía no habían tenido tiempo de debutar de manera profesional. Un grupo que hacía apenas unos meses que interpretaba sus temas en las calles de Hongdae a la espera de que una discografía les viese y decidiese apostar por ellos. Eran realmente buenos, y eso lo sabía cualquiera que pasase por allí. Sus canciones eran movidas, llenas de energía y felicidad, sin lugar a dudas hacían bailar incluso a los más vergonzosos e introvertidos. Con todo, habían sido capaces de escribir dos temas más, ambos de desamor, habían puesto el corazón en la letra y melodía, logrando que sus oyentes sintiesen como si una aguja les atravesase lo más profundo de sus almas.  
Lana pensó en Haneul, pensó en lo muy emocionada que estaría escuchando este grupo, y aunque seguía enfadada con ella por ser tan irresponsable, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuviese allí, escuchando lo mismo que ella e incluso discutiendo quién sería el chico más guapo del grupo. Así pues, decidió sacar el móvil y grabar un trocito de la actuación, después, se lo envió a su mejor amiga.

Cuando la tarde pasó, sobre las ocho de la noche, Lana y Cat volvieron al apartamento. Para sorpresa de ambas, Haneul había vuelto a quedarse dormida con el portátil sobre el regazo. Lana cogió el mando del televisor y la apagó, sonriendo al ver que su hermana se había pasado la tarde viendo antiguos conciertos de Seventeen. Sin lugar a dudas se había estado preparando toda la tarde para el gran día que les esperaba.   
Cat sonrió al ver cómo su amiga dormía plácidamente. No podía enfadarse con ella por mucho tiempo, aunque quisiera, eso era más difícil que cualquier problema de matemáticas.   
—Nel…despierta…soy yo, Lana.  
—Lana…—dijo con voz queda—hoy he conocido a…Hoshi…él…es…muy agradable.  
Cat se tapó la boca para no reír ante las cosas que decía su amiga. Estaba tan dormida que parecía no saber dónde se encontraba.   
—Ya, claro…oye, ¿Quieres ir a cenar a algún bar de por aquí? No está Hoshi, pero creo que lo pasaremos bien.  
Sin poder aguantar más, Lana y Cat estallaron en unas carcajadas que resonaron por todo el piso.

Con una Haneul más despierta, duchada y arreglada, tomaron asiento en el bar más colapsado de todo el distrito. Era de los más solicitados por las visitas que solía tener: integrantes de los grupos más prestigiosos de kpop, famosos actores y actrices, incluso políticos de lo más importante. No cualquiera podía disponer de una mesa allí, sin embargo, la hermana de Haneul había conseguido algunos contactos, de hecho, por conseguir, había tenido un rollo amoroso con uno de los encargados. Todavía, pese a que el tiempo había pasado, seguían viéndose esporádicamente, manteniendo viva la pequeña llamarada.   
Ese restaurante era el segundo lugar de la famosa lista de las 100 cosas que hacer en Seúl, y sabía que, si veían a cualquier estrella, no olvidarían la experiencia.   
Fuera, miles de paparazzi se amontonaban por conseguir la mejor exclusiva de la noche, la mayoría se irían sin conseguir nada.   
—¿Cuánto nos va a costar cenar aquí? ¿Lana, has pensado en eso? —preguntó desesperada su hermana.  
—Sí, y se llaman contactos.   
Haneul alzó las cejas no demasiado segura de ello y comenzó a pensar en lo más económico para cenar.   
Cat, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo entrar por la puerta se tapó la boca para no gritar.  
—Perdonad, señoritas—dijo uno de los camareros—. Pensamos que ha habido un error, pero esta mesa ya estaba reservada para aquellos muchachos de allí—explicó señalando a un grupo de chicos que entraban al restaurante, todos ellos sonriendo y saludando a la masa de gente que se había acercado hasta el recinto.  
Lana sonrió todo lo mejor que pudo y maldijo a Jasun, el chico que les había prometido un sitio allí, internamente. Sin estar seguras del todo dejaron sus asientos.  
Antes de salir por la puerta, pensando en lo que iban a comprar en el super para cenar algo rápido, alguien tocó el hombro de Haneul, haciendo que se sobresaltase.   
—Perdona que te asuste—rio un chico de cabello blanco—, ¿Estabais ahí sentadas, ¿verdad?   
Haneul, incapaz de articular una sola palabra, asintió tímidamente.   
—No vais a iros de esta manera, el error ha sido de ellos por ofrecernos la misma mesa. Venid con nosotros, nos sentaría fatal que os fueseis solo porque somos Pentagon y ese sitio es nuestro—sonrió mostrando dos tímidos hoyuelos.


End file.
